<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Republic by Bunnypencil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599140">The New Republic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnypencil/pseuds/Bunnypencil'>Bunnypencil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fanfiction, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnypencil/pseuds/Bunnypencil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Resistance won against the Sith's Final Order, Rey begins training the new generation of Jedis to begin the New Republic. This story follows her first apprentice Lyra and her battle between being a good teacher and defeating the next evil. </p><p>"Where there is good, there will always be evil."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morgan+-+Truly+one+of+my+best+friends">Morgan - Truly one of my best friends</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It echoed against the meeting room's marble walls, "Lyra, you have completed your training and I would like to offer you the seat next to me in the Republic's Keep."</p><p>It had been years since Rey asked Lyra to be her right hand man, and since then the Republic has been growing. After the war against the Sith ended with the Resistance defeating the Final Order, things had become peaceful. Rey recreated Skywalker's School of the Force in memory of her adopted family, and began teaching force-sensitive children how to control their powers. Lyra was her first Apprentice alongside Rey's close friend Finn.</p><p>It had also been years since Finn died.</p><p>"How about you hit me with the blade, and then we can decide who will be Rey's righthand man." Finn challenged Lyra. She lunged at him, saber drawn. He backed away swiftly and swiped left. The blades collided and created a loud static noise. She stepped back, spun, and swiped under him. He leapt over the saber, and crashed his into it. Equally matched, they bowed towards each other. Lyra smiled, Finn rolled his eyes in frustration.</p><p>They had been practicing and training together for almost two years, and both were close to finishing their Apprenticeship under Rey. Soon both Lyra and Finn would be full Jedis, and apart of the "Leaders of the Republic". Although Finn was about 13 years older than Lyra, he struggled as much if not more than she did with grasping concepts related to the Force. "It's not as hard as it looks, Finn. You obviously are not focusing enough." Lyra teased him. He grunted with frustration. Levitation did not come easy to either of them, but after hours of trying Lyra was upside-down, floating with ease. Finn, however, was still planted on the rock next to her. Rey stood about 10 feet away smiling gently. "Don't worry Finn, the first time I sat on a rock like this, it cracked in two." Rey said, looking at her very frustrated friend. You could see the age in her eyes, and in the scars on her face.</p><p>Lyra lunged at him, and he stepped back. The rocks under him collapsed, and he fell backwards down the side of the mountain. There was a splash and then silence. "Finn?" Lyra whispered, and peered over the side. There was no body, no screaming, and no sign of life. She started sobbing wildly, and ran towards Rey's Quarters in the middle of Skywalker's School of the Force. "He's gone, he fell off the cliff, I couldn't help him.", the words bubbled from Lyra's mouth in panic. Rey ran towards where Lyra had come from, screaming. "Finn? Where are you? Where did you go?", there was no response. Rey fell to her knees and sobbed loudly to the open sky. There was only silence, and the splashing of the waves against the mountain they stood on.</p><p>It rained that night, and everyone sat vigil for their lost friend. Rey sat silently in grief. This was the first death at Skywalker's School of the Force, and she wanted it to be the last. This was meant to be a place dedicated to the Jedi before her, in hopes that a new age of good could rise and keep the Galaxy safe. Lyra sobbed quietly next to her. It was her fault that her fellow Apprentice was dead. Although no body was found, he was as good as dead. The ocean below the mountain where Finn fell was always violent and clapped against the rocks loudly. Pieces of rubble would get broken off by large waves on a daily basis, no one could have survived a fall into the water.</p><p>The next day Lyra and Rey left for D'Qar, the planet at which the Republic's Keep had been built. After the war, the newly formed Republic had made permanent residence in the forest. It was absolutely beautiful. The landscape was kept wild, and so most buildings were built connected to the trees. There was a large marketplace in a clearing, and the Republic's Keep was in a shallow valley with trees on all sides.</p><p>That had been years ago. Rey, Lyra, and Poe sat in the Meeting Hall. The Hall was set up in a semicircle with a firepit in the middle. It was cozy, but still official enough to hold a meeting if one was needed. "It is about time you get an Apprentice, Lyra." Rey had returned from the Skywalker's School of the Force this morning and had been in the Meeting Hall watching the fire. She seemed deep in thought for the hours she sat there. "Well I would agree with you, but I don't feel like I am ready to be a teacher." Lyra sighed and looked at her Master. Rey smiled. "Well I see a lot of potential in you, and I wish you would see it too." Poe shifted uncomfortably. "So am I just here to sit? Am I interrupting something?", he said and looked back and forth between Rey and Lyra. "No, Poe. I wanted you to be the one to watch the Republic's Keep while we are on Skywalker's Isle. I think you are more thank capable of watching the Keep and the sky while we are gone." Rey looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Unless for some reason you think you aren't capable enough?" She teased. He scowled and looked at the ceiling. "I guess if you want me to keep the marble palace safe, I can. Do you need anything else, your Majesty?" He smirked, Rey rolled her eyes. "Nope. We are leaving tomorrow at sunrise. Be ready to leave", Rey nodded at Lyra who looked at the ground nervously. "You will be fine. Being a teacher is a learning experience in itself. An Apprentice becomes like family. Once they are grown they teach their own Apprentice and our family grows." Rey smiled and took Lyra's hand. "You will be an extraordinary teacher. I promise." Lyra nodded quietly. "If the Sith was defeated, why are we still teaching force-sensitive children to fight?" She looked at Rey. Rey's face was stone, "Where there is good, there will always be evil. Where there is evil, there must be someone there to stop it. I was given that job when my Masters died, and I will continue to pass that job onto those I teach."</p><p>Two doors down, on the right was Lyra's room. On the walls were pictures of her and her family. She also had pictures of when she was at Skywalker's School of the Force. One picture stood out amongst the others. It was of Finn, Poe, Rey, and her after Rey chose her as an Apprentice. She had been 14, she was now 20. It was 4 years of training and 2 years of being a full Jedi Master. The only thing that was left was to become someone's Master, and pass on what she had learned from Rey. This task had always seemed impossible. The amount of knowledge Rey had shared seemed unteachable by a secondary source. She stared at the picture sadly. </p><p>Rey had told stories of an old friend named Ben, and how they had the ability to talk using the Force. Whenever Rey spoke of Ben there was always a sad smile on her face, and Poe would roll his eyes. She also had said with true Jedi power came the voices of Jedis past. Lyra had wondered if she could muster enough power to do that as well, and somehow contact Finn's spirit. After many attempts, she gave up. She wanted to apologize for that night on the mountain, it was never supposed to be like that. Rey told her many times that with time comes acceptance, but to that point there was nothing but regret and fear.</p><p> </p><p>Lyra laid in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring. She knew Rey had already chosen an Apprentice for her, but she was curious what they would be like. Lyra was medium height with stiff shoulders and small hands. She had blue eyes and medium brown hair. On the ceiling was a large hand drawn map of the charted galaxy. Her parents had been collectors. When they had sent her to Skywalker's School of the Force, they gave her this as a comforting reminder of those who loved her. The planets were black dots, and the large stars were white. In between were orbit lines in gray, and coordinates to planets on the day it was drawn. Although not very helpful, the drawing was beautiful and made the room feel larger. On the map was D'Qar, where she currently tried to sleep. A few planets over was Ahch-To, the planet where Skywalker's Island resided. Tomorrow morning they would travel there, Rey would leave Lyra there for a week to work with her new Apprentice. After the week was over Rey would come and pick Lyra up with her new Apprentice to come to the Republic's Keep. Once home, they would continue the training, and focus on getting the Apprentice integrated into society on D'Qar. This would including working closely with the Republic to help mold the Apprentice into a leader. This will be a new beginning. </p><p>Her dreams were vivid. She was on Skywalker's Island. On the tip of the mountain where a shrine for Master Luke was. There stood the ghostly image of Finn. He turned to her, his face was as fresh as the night they battled. His eyes gleamed white. Her dream body approached him slowly. "You don't think you can outsmart me again, do you?" He smirked angrily and held out his hand. He clenched it tightly and Lyra's astral esophagus closed. She grabbed at her throat and struggled to breathe, tears streamed down her face. "So you thought you could kill me and take my place as righthand to my best friend." He tightened his grip, Lyra whined and struggled harder. "Let's see how you like going for a swim, Lyra." He jerked his arm, Lyra flew off the top of the mountain. She hit the water hard, just as a wave was coming. Into the darkness she plunged. Once she realized the pressure was released from her throat, she coughed under the waves and struggled to lift herself above. Panic set in as she tried to reach the surface. Finally reaching the surface, she gasped and sucked in as much air as she could.  Looking up towards the mountain, she saw Finn. He lifted his hand toward the sky, and lightning hit Luke's shrine. It exploded into shards of rock, flying in all directions. Everything in a miles radius was decimated. Lyra began to swim towards an edge she could climb onto, the waves swished her around wildly. Determined, she made it to the edge and pulled herself up. She ran around the mountain side, trying to get up to the top. Someone had to stop him, and she was the only one there who was able to do it. The run was long and draining, but she was determined to win. He was gone. There was no trace of Finn, except the flat plateau created by the lightning strike. The ground was jagged and cracked. I between the jags glowed red. The light strobed at the speed of a heartbeat. She collapsed.</p><p>Struggling in her sheets, she woke up. It was time to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They landed on Ahch-To and immediately headed toward Skywalker's School of the Force. The academy was fenced in with rocks. The only opening, a stone door that could only be moved with the Force, was slid open by Rey's outstretched hand. Within the rock walls were 16 stone huts that outlined the oval-like enclosure. These huts were for the students, but only a few were full at the time. In the middle of the oval, between two huts, was the Teacher's Quarters. Normally Rey slept there while she was visiting and teaching, but being the leader of the New Republic took quite a bit of time. While Rey was gone, the students were watched over by Kei. Kei was a student of Rey's after Lyra and passed with flying colors, however, Kei was never an Apprentice. After training, they were invited to join Lyra and Rey at the Republic's Keep but politely declined. They stated they would much rather work with newer students, over assisting in leading. The Teacher's Quarters was turned into two separate rooms, one for Kei and one for Rey. Kei was a year younger than Lyra, they were short with black hair. Although small, Kei was fearless and took teaching very seriously.</p><p>Kei was standing with an even shorter girl. She had mid-length brown hair with buggy green eyes. She had small hands like Lyra and stood at about shoulder length to her. "Hello, Rey. Lyra. This is Mirax Erog. She is 16." Kei looked down at the girl, "Rey would you like to introduce Master Lyra to Mirax?" Kei gently pushed the girl towards Rey. Mirax stumbled toward Rey wide-eyed. She steadied herself and looked between Rey and Lyra, "Mirax, this is Lyra. Lyra is going to spend the week working with you to assess your ability to work together as Master and Apprentice. Do you think you are ready for this?" Rey looked the 16 year old in the eye. "Yes Master Rey, I believe I am ready to work with Master Lyra." Mirax looked at Lyra and bowed her head. Lyra panicked silently and pulled at the hem of her long robe-sleeves. "Then it is settled, Lyra I will be back in a week's time to discuss how it went and make arrangements accordingly." Rey looked over at Mirax, "Work hard young one. I sense your power is great, but you will need a lot of work to control it." Rey looked at Lyra stone-faced, nodded, and began walking away. Kei began walking towards the Teacher's Quarters, leaving Mirax and Lyra alone. "I am excited to be working with you, let's take a walk." Lyra motioned for Mirax to follow her towards the massive stone doors.</p><p>Mirax walked nervously beside Lyra, who gave off the same nervous energy. "Well, my name is Lyra. I was Rey's first Apprentice after the war."<br/>"So you're old then?" Mirax smiled. "Excuse me, I would not say I am old. Maybe older, but I am not as old as Rey or Poe." Lyra joked.<br/>"Ok but you are older than Kei, and Kei is the oldest one at the academy, so that would make you old."<br/>Lyra stopped and shook her head at the sky, smiling. "So maybe I am old, but I am still not as old as Rey. She is borderline ancient." That made Mirax laugh, and the tension lifted from the air. They continued to walk around the island and made their way towards the top of the mountain. Lyra remembered her dream and shuddered, if anything were to happen right now it would ruin any chance at her becoming a successful teacher. "Did your family bring you to Ahch-To?" Mirax shook her head. "My only family is adopted and they live on Ahch-To. They have a daughter who I grew up with. She's my best friend. She also goes to Skywalker's." Lyra nodded. "We are the same age. When she found out she was force-sensitive, I found out I was too. We joined together when we were both 13."<br/>"So you have been taught by Kei for 3 years?"<br/>"Yes, but I knew Kei when they were a student. They used to walk around and fish off the mountain edge for fun with some of the normal kids." Mirax followed Lyra closely.<br/>Lyra smiled, she imagined Kei fishing with a bunch of kids and relaxing. Lyra only knew Kei as the uptight, stressed peer. They reached the top of the mountain. Standing, still intact, was Master Luke's shrine. Mirax and Lyra sat next to it. "I want to work out a schedule for this week so we are on the same page," Lyra said and looked at Mirax. Mirax nodded.<br/>"We begin at dawn, with meditation and focusing on your own power and how that ties into the rest of the Galaxy." Lyra started. She tapped her fingers against her cheek gently.<br/>"Next we work on correct saber use, it is normal for a student to get comfortable using it their own way but you have to learn the basics first." Mirax nodded, staring off into the distance.<br/>"Then we work on Jedi history, which is not very exciting but it is important to learn about the Jedi of the past. Finally, we will work on using the Force in different ways. This week is going to be strenuous but it will be worth it. Let's work hard." Mirax smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Lyra got up from the rock they'd been sitting on and held a hand out to Mirax. "First thing's first, tonight let's get you a saber."</p><p>They began walking back to Skywalker's, "Do you work with Master Rey often?" Mirax asked. Lyra nodded, "When I finished my training I became Rey's righthand man."<br/>"There's no one to fight, so why are you guys working so hard on D'Qar?"<br/>Lyra thought back to what Rey had said the night before and hesitated. She tried to speak confidently, "Where there is good there will always be evil. There is probably something out there right now, we just do not know what it is." She shuddered a bit, imagining the dream she had again. The pulsating red light coming from the ground stuck in the back of her mind.<br/>"Do you think the Sith are really dead?" Mirax stopped and looked at Lyra.<br/>"I don't know."</p><p>They made it back to Skywalker's School of the Force before sundown. Mirax and Lyra sat at a long wooden table in the middle of the oval enclosure to eat with the rest of the students and Kei. Mirax sat next to a scrawny girl with long golden hair and hazel eyes. They chatted excitedly. Lyra was distracted, still thinking about her dream and what had happened to Luke's shrine. Nothing looked damaged or to be out of place, but anything could happen in the future. Minutes went by and Mirax tugged on Lyra's ivory robe sleeve. "Master Lyra, I am pretty sure we had something to do before the night was over." Lyra nodded, still out of it. "Right, I'm sorry, let's get working on that right now."<br/>They walked over to the Teacher's Quarters and knocked gently on the door. Kei opened the door and smiled, "How was your first few hours together?"<br/>"It was pretty good, we went for a walk and planned the week out. Apparently, it's going to be stressful." Mirax joked. Lyra nodded, "We had a good time, I think this week will go smoothly and then we can head back to the Republic's Keep and start doing some more specialized lessons."<br/>"Great, then what can I do for you right now?"<br/>"We are coming to pick out Mirax's first saber."</p><p>Inside the saber-storage room sat hundreds of saber handles. Some were used and some were brand new. In a locked glass box at the corner of the room sat glowing blue crystals that buzzed loudly. "So first pick out a handle that feels right in your dominant hand." Lyra guided Mirax around the room. She tried out handle after handle in her left hand. Each one was slightly off and got placed back onto the shelf. Mirax picked up a black handle. It vibrated in her hand. She waved it around as if it was unsheathed and looked satisfied. She looked a bit funny since she had never wielded anything besides a wooden practice saber, but it was the thought that counted. "I want to use this one." Mirax handed the handle to Lyra. Lyra held the black handle in her hand, looking it over. It vibrated in her hand as well. It felt strange, nothing like her own saber which fit her comfortably, it was like it was trying to run away from whoever held it. She brushed it off and walked toward the box. "Alright, now you must choose a crystal. All of them are the same color but you should choose one that feels right, kind of like the handle." Lyra opened the lockbox and moved out of the way for Mirax to choose a crystal. Each one was clear and glittered wildly. It was like looking at a kaleidoscope. Mirax passed her hand over each one, trying to sense the energy they gave off. She stopped in front of a medium-sized crystal that seemed to shake when Mirax focused on it. Gently, she picked it up and showed it to Lyra.<br/>"The next part is to put the crystal into the handle. This can take a bit because the handle may try to reject the crystal at first. If you concentrate, you should be able to will the crystal into the handle." Mirax nodded and took her handle from Lyra. She twisted the handle's bottom and pulled the crystal container open. She pressed the crystal into the capsule, it pushed back harshly. She persisted with concentration, but it refused to bond with the handle. Mirax closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and forced the crystal into the handle's capsule. It clicked in and bonded instantly. She twisted the handle's bottom back and held it in her hand. Lyra let out a shallow breath and recalled her own experience with bonding the handle and crystal about six years ago.</p><p>Lyra was fourteen. Rey opened the saber room's door and lead Lyra inside. "Lyra this is one of the most important parts of a Jedi's journey. It is essential you pick a saber that calls to you and works comfortably. A Jedi unable to wield their weapon is in grave danger when in battle." Rey extended her silver-hilt golden saber and rolled it around her hand. She handed it to Lyra. Lyra gently held Rey's saber. It did not fit her hand and felt off. She tried the other hand with no luck. "Try unsheathing it and using it." Rey nodded at the saber in Lyra's hand. Lyra pressed the button on the saber and it lit. It still felt awkward and heavy in her hands but she continued to try and control the saber. It began to flicker and got heavier in Lyra's hand. She struggled to hold it up with the weight it was rapidly gaining. Rey began to chuckle and gestured with her hand for Lyra to give it back. Lyra did just that and turned to the empty handles. "Do you understand now?" Lyra nodded. Rey turned her saber off and gestured to the handles. Lyra quietly studied each handle. Her eyes sat on a short gold handle. It looked like it would fit her small hands perfectly, and the gold looked beautiful. She held it in her right hand and pretended she was battling one of her peers. Finn.</p><p>"Does it feel perfect?" Rey asked Lyra. She smiled at the handle in her hand and nodded at Rey. "Thank you for teaching me this, Master." Rey smiled at Lyra. "Someday you will experience this with your own Apprentice, I can feel it," Rey said. She pointed at the locked box in the corner. "Next is to choose your crystal. The crystal you choose will match your aura, your true intention. If you are a good person, it will stay blue. If you are evil, it turns red. If you are truly neutral it will be gray."<br/>"Master was there a time you were ever gray?" Lyra asked.<br/>Rey nodded, "After the Resistance won, I traveled to Tatooine. There I buried Luke and Leia's sabers in the sand. I wanted their spirits to rest finally. After that, my own saber began to glow gray. I believe it was due to my confusion about what to do once it was over."<br/>"What made it turn back to blue?" <br/>"I realized that Master Luke and Master Leia would never want me to give up on fighting for what is good. Remember, good and freedom must always come before evil and constraint. That is when I reopened Luke's school and began looking for children with Poe and Finn." Rey had a small smile on her face, and her eyes lit up at the memory of her old Masters. "I also did it for redemption." Lyra looked at Rey confused, "What do you mean redemption? What did you do wrong?"<br/>"I did not do anything wrong, but I did fail someone very close to me. I owe them a lot for saving my life and helping me defeat my one true evil." Her smile stayed on her face, but her eyes looked sad. Rey shook her head a little, looked at Lyra, and smiled widely. "Now, for your crystal."<br/>She unlocked the box holding the luminous crystals. They glittered inside the container wildly, Lyra looked at them in awe. It was beautiful, and nothing like she had ever seen before. Right away, one stuck out to her. It was a large crystal that was the shape of an oval. It glowed blue in her hand, "I have never seen one do that before, I thought they stayed clear until bound to a handle" Rey looked at Lyra's glowing blue hand. Lyra shuffled uncomfortably, "Did I choose wrong?"<br/>"No, it means you've chosen perfectly and the crystal has already bonded with your energy." Lyra smiled at her Master. "Now, you must bond the crystal to your handle." Rey demonstrated how to open the handle and then closed it. She handed it to Lyra who opened it gently. She pressed the crystal to the capsule and it accepted the crystal instantly. She excitedly looked at Rey, who looked at her proudly. She pressed the button and her new saber lit, it felt perfect in her hand and vibrated with her energy.</p><p>"Master it feels perfect, it weighs almost nothing." Lyra smiled at Mirax and nodded. "Good, it should feel comfortable, and it should feed from your energy, the vibrations it gives off should be comfortable." Mirax nodded and swung it a few times, it made the static buzz in response. She sheathed her saber and placed it on her belt. "Master it is getting late, we should both get some rest before tomorrow." Lyra nodded and guided them back to the Teacher's Quarters.</p><p>Lyra slept in Rey's room, as per usual it was clean and had almost nothing in it. It smelt of old books and parchment glue. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two older looking books. They each looked to be about a thousand pages long, and barely holding together in the spine. It was the Original Jedi Books which held all the information collected since Master Yoda. They seemed to call to Lyra. She got up and walked towards the book. They sat on the simplistic chest that held Rey's old clothing from when she fought for the Resistance. They looked like Lyra's robes, but slightly larger. She reached out her hand and touched the book. Everything went black.</p><p>"Lyra you are in danger." She spun around, terrified. There was no one there, she was standing in the dark, alone. "Who is speaking to me?"<br/>From the shadows, Master Luke emerged. His face was stone, and his voice was cold. He pointed at her, and a force struck her hard. Lyra fell to the ground. "You are in danger, you have chosen wrong." She panicked and looked at her hands, they began to turn to mist. She began to disappear. "I have chosen wrong? I have always chosen correctly, I have not made the wrong choice." It bubbled out of her mouth in fear. The mist had drifted away up to her arms, her legs began to tear away in mist as well. She looked at Luke frantically and begged her for help with her eyes and thoughts. <br/>"Fix it, there is always time." The rest of her tore into mist. The surrounding darkness erupted into red light that blinked at the speed of a heart. She screamed, the walls returned to normal and she was on her bed drenched in sweat. She looked at the books, the large green one that had been written by Master Luke was on the floor. It was open. The page read:<br/>"FIX IT, THERE IS STILL TIME. DO NOT FAIL LIKE I DID."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>